


The Reason

by codenamelolo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Cheating, F/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2740643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codenamelolo/pseuds/codenamelolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the song The Reason by Hoobastank</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reason

 

_I'm not a perfect person..._

     Far from it, in fact. If I was perfect, like you were, like you _are_ , then maybe I'd deserve you. But I don't deserve you;  _he_ deserves you, and he won you over -- not that you were ever a prize. I know you'd hate to be called that -- and he did in fact marry you. You have a beautiful son together. I'd say I'm not jealous, but that'd be a lie.

 

                                      _There's many things I wish I didn't do..._

     Plenty, in fact. I wish I'd never met  _her_.  _Her,_ the woman who ruined everything. No... No, that's not fair. I ruined everything between us. Still, I wish she didn't exist. I wish That I hadn't met her, hadn't talked to her, hadn't kissed her. And, of course, I wish I hadn't slept with her. Being drunk is no excuse. You were right when you told me that. You were always right.  
     I wish... that I'd chased after you, apologized, instead of just standing there and letting you go. I should've fought for us.

 

                                      _I'm sorry that I hurt you  
                                      It's something I must live with every day_

   Seeing you hurt, seeing you with him, with your son, it still burns me. It makes my heart ache. Not very manly, huh? I want you to be happy, and I'm glad that you found happiness, even if it wasn't with me. But... I wish it was me, ya know? 'Cause I'll always love you.

 

                                    _I found a reason for me_  
                                      _To change who I used to be_  
 _I found a reason to show_  
 _A side of me you didn't know_  
 _And the reason is  
_ **You**

   I love you, Ino Yamanaka.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on NarutoDrabblesAndFanFic.tumblr.com


End file.
